DDPC18
is the 18th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Sir Jonathan presenting himself, which made the Cures shocked. At home, Joe was telling about himself and the crystals. After saying about the crystals, he talks about how he met with Marie Ange. However, Makoto then disurpted him and he stopped. Then he started speaking about the crystals, again, and he told the girls that if grouped together, they have an amazing power. He then gave them tickets for a train to see and search for the princess on a field. Meanwhile the Trio was looking and identifing the Red Crystal which Regina had. Then Ira and Marmo started fighting for it, however Regina who had power over it took the crystal from their hands. Then she left to see the Cures. The girls went in the train and were admiring the land as it had flowers. They then landed and saw a field of flowers which made Mana happy. The girls then listened to Joe to find out things about Marie Ange. He told her that she worked hard and loved making sculptures, she also rode on horse along with Joe, and did archery. He also told her that she loved rides, being in trains, and fields filled with flowers. He once had to leave as he controlled a tower far away, and left. Marie Ange sended him letters along with a golden rose and told what was happening. One day Sir Jonathan got the news as Trump Kingdom was attacked by the Selfish King. Sir Jonathan then went to there. As he saw no one, he then went to the tower filled with transforming mirrors. He felt Marie Ange went to Earth and he also went to Earth to find her. He ended the story, as the girls had sad faces. Makoto then started to cry, however, she pulled her cap down because of not showing in her face. Then in the station a boy wanted to go to the train, however people didn't let him. Then he started to wish to go to the train and suddenly Regina appeared creating a Train Jikochū. Joe saw it and alerted the girls. The girls transformed into Cures, and fighted the Jikochū, but then Regina showed up. However, Sir Jonathan came protecting them, and let the Cures to stop the Jikochū. The girls chased the Jikochū and easily purified it with Lovely Force Arrow. Regina saw it and went away. Everything got to normal, and Ai saw the train and touched it resulting into a new Pink Crystal, which made everyone happy. Major Events *Joe tells how he and Marie Ange got along together. *The next crystal is collected the pink one, making four crystals collected. *The Cures casual clothes have changed to their summer clothes. *This is the first time Regina summoned Jikochuu from a corrupted heart. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Ai *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Pell *Jikochū *Okada Joe/Sir Jonathan Gallery crystals.jpg|All the crystals gathered together DDPC18.Jikochuu.jpg|This episode's Jikochū. DDPC18.Crystal.PNG|The new Crystal appears. Marieange.Arching.jpg|Princess Marie Ange ready to shoot an arrow Jonathan.fights.jpg|Sir Jonathan fighting a Jikochuu Jonathan.rose.jpg|Sir Jonathan gets a letter and rose from Princess Marie Ange Pell.redcrys.jpg|Pell holding the red crystal Marmo.redcrys.jpg|Marmo holding the red crystal Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Stubs